Night Becomes Day
by Ryan Brooklyn
Summary: Oneshot. Stargate movie.--Wind is always with us. It sees and hears everything. One night in 8000 BC, it witnessed an event that would change communication between the stars forever.


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own anything in Stargate (unfortunately)._

**Rating:** K+

**Genre: **General

**Summary:** Oneshot. Wind is always with us. It sees and hears everything. One night in 8000 BC, it witnessed an event that would change communication between the stars forever.

* * *

**Night Becomes Day**

The night was dark and silent. The wind was there, as always, but it spoke softly, whispering quiet stories into the sleeping children's ears. Gently it blew the flaps of the tents, and the natives slept close together against the cool breeze of the benevolent wind. However, they all knew not to underestimate the wind. It could turn against them at a moment's notice if it felt inclined to. Many a man had been lost while hunting because the wind had turned malevolent. Therefore when the strong wind blew in from the north, no one stirred.

Then the lights appeared: lights brighter than a thousand stars. The wind howled in protest and whipped through the small camp of natives. The ground began to tremble and on by one the natives awoke. Brighter the lights grew, more intense it became, and the screams of the frightened people began to sound. While the men gathered up their wives, and the mothers gathered up their children, there was one boy who did not join the swift retreat from the light and source of the quakes.

He stood slowly, ignoring the stampede around him. No one tried to stop him as he made his way slowly toward the light, for he was an orphan. After sand built up by the malicious wind killed his family, the boy of now seventeen winters raised himself all alone. Therefore there was no one to tell him not to follow the mysterious light. No one to warn him of the possible danger.

The wind could however. It was jealous of the boy. He had often played in the wind when he was younger and the wind had grown attached to him. It had killed his parents because of that jealousy; it wanted the boy all to itself. Many times the wind caressed the boy's face in his sleep, comforting him through nightmares. In the daytime, it guided him to places where he could find food. It believed it took care of the boy much better than a family of flesh and blood could ever have.

However the boy did not know about the wind's protection and drew his confidence from himself. He was young and strong, with a beautiful face that women loved and a sense of courage that men admired. He felt no fear, only curiosity, as he walked against the flow of the human current. The sand sank beneath his bare feet and the wind whistled angrily, beating him mercilessly and sending stinging pieces of sand into his naked skin as if warning him away. He paid no heed to the wisdom of the wind but continued on, squinting his dark eyes against the light as he drew nearer to it, his heart pounding restlessly.

Holding his arms up to shield his face from the relentless wind, he came to the top of a small hill. His dark hair whipped around his shoulders as the wind pushed him harder away. He ignored it once more, only this time his act was not in defiance, but from awe at the sight he saw over the crest of the hill.

It was a mammoth of an edifice, so large that the boy could not see the peak. Its shape was that of a sand dune with four bottom corners that merged into four walls which came together in a point at the top. The boy was awestruck at the enormity of the structure.

Suddenly the light emitting from it shifted and shone directly on him. He wondered why it had singled him out and it was then that fear entered his heart. But it was too late. The wind screamed as if in horror as the boy disappeared and the strange flying mountain arose into the air, taking the boy with it.

The wind scolded and howled but the boy was gone and eventually the wind quieted as if in resignation. Silence descended once more upon the now deserted camp. A tent flap stirred, some earthen cookware rattled as they hung outside an empty home: the only movement for miles. The night had become day, yet the wind was the only witness to the event that would change the future of this world forever.

* * *

**I'm rather proud of this one. :-) Please review and tell me what you think! :-D  
**


End file.
